Metal roofing has seen a resurgence in recent years because, among other things, of its durability, resistance to embers, and long life expectancy. Traditional metal roofing such as standing seam roofing in which long panels are attached to a roof extending from the ridge to the eave has been used for many years. In addition to this traditional metal roofing, metal roofing panels that are coated and embossed to resemble more traditional roofing materials such as slate or barrel roofing are in vogue. In the past, such roofing panels have not convincingly mimicked the look of the traditional roofing material they are meant to emulate and some can be downright cheesy looking to an observer. In addition, prior art metal roofing panels have often exhibited shortcomings in their resistance to leakage, particularly in a blowing rain or snow storm. Finally, some prior art metal roofing panels are attached with exposed nails or other fasteners, which can rust or otherwise deteriorate over time. A need exists for metal roofing panels that offer better aesthetic emulation of traditional roofing materials, better resistance to leakage in storms, and that are attached with hidden fasteners that are not exposed to the elements. It is to the provision of metal roofing panels that meet these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.